


Yuri on Ice: Singing Out Loud (Viktor x Yuri)

by Inu_Sensei



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon - Anime, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:04:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8486887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inu_Sensei/pseuds/Inu_Sensei
Summary: One song can show his feelings for the person his heart is aching for love.





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Singing Out Loud  
Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions  
Manga/Anime: Yuri on Ice  
Status: Complete

\------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.  
Salamat!  
\------------------------------------------------

Yuri’s POV:  
Waking up early, I found Mccachin still as sleep on my bed, I chuckled as I see him, tatting and petting him I left my bed and tucking him to snuggle my comforted. Preparing for my morning Jog, I changed my clothes to my usual warm stretchable shirt and pants I bit my mother good bye, “Where’s Victor?” I asked.  
“He’s still asleep, he’s been drinking till 4 AM” she said.  
“Oh… I guess I’ll go alone for today then” I said and started to stretch for a while, and then started to jog going to Ice Castle.  
Arriving Yuuko-chan greeted me and told that the rink is empty and I can use it alone.  
“By the way where’s Vicchan?” she asked.  
“Dead drunk, he’s been drinking till 4 AM, mom said”  
“I guess you’ll be practicing alone, but if you need anything we’re just here at the lobby alright?” she offered.  
“Thank you, I better prepare now” and I left smiling at her.  
Stretching and proceeding to the rink, I put on my earphones and started to practice my jumps, I need to nail them for me to win, I need to make my mentality strong for me not to fail Viktor, he’s not gonna hang around forever so I need to do all my best as he help me.  
Practicing my piece I nailed some few but I could never get the quads, I rest a bit and put played some foreign music on my phone.  
End of POV  
As he played the song he started to hum and swayed as he relaxed.  
“When your legs don't work like they used to before  
And I can't sweep you off of your feet  
Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?  
Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?” he started to sing swaying his body trying to imagine the person his longing.

“And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70  
And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23  
And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe just the touch of a hand  
Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day  
And I just wanna tell you I am” now he started to glide the ice and trying to feel the song feeling the love that he’s supposed to feel while doing his performance, imagining he’s dancing with that person.

Suddenly to his surprise a comforting hand touched his waist and a warm cheek on his shoulder, tightly hugging his body with strong arms.  
Jolting he was shocked to see the person he’s in-love with and the person who he’s imagining to be dancing with, he’s standing right behind him holding him tightly, “Vi-Viktor…”  
“Shhh… continue” he whispered that sounded like a beautiful music to his ears.

“So, honey, now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
Maybe we found love right where we are” copying the all touchy ans sensually dance that the original singer did on his music video, Viktor and Yuri swayed around the rink, little did they know the Nishigoya family was witnessing all that sweet dance they’re doing.  
Takeshi who smirked put on his phone to the rink’s speaker and played what Yuri’s singing, and the couple didn’t notice their daughters are filming the other two who didn’t notice them, despite Viktor’s messy hair and hangover he enjoyed dancing with Yuri.  
Waltzing around the rink Yuri’s hand cupping Viktor’s neck while Viktor around his waist foreheads touching.  
“Now that’s what I call love” Takeshi said while his wife having her nose bleed.  
Dancing sweetly enjoying the loving interaction sadly the music stopped.  
As they let go, the triples hid their gadgets to hide the evidence, while their parents clapped.  
“Now shall we start some more practice?” Viktor asked.  
“How’s your head?” he asked worriedly about the hangover.  
“I’m fine, besides I want to see you” he smiled.  
“KYAAAA, both of you are so sweet!” fangirled by Yuuko.  
Poor Yuri blushed yet he brushed it off, suddenly Viktor hugged him from behind and tightly held him, dance for me Yuri, seduce me with your love” and gave him a slight bite on his neck, poor yurri blushed madly, Loop took as quick snap and posted it on instagram, tagging the two.  
Yuri did what he was instructed, as he did his routine sequence by sequence not concentrating to all the jumps he looked at his coach while Viktor gave the bedroom look as a reply, the couple who’s watching them practice awed at the sudden change, less of the jumps only failed and Viktor was quite content of that, “Few more practice and you’re do it perfectly” he mumbled.  
After practice they changed and packed up, heading back to the inn.  
“Yuuuuuri~ shall we bath together?” Viktor again hugging Yuri.  
“Uh… okay…” he said.  
As both now on the hot spring, Viktor hugged Yuri again but this time in the process Yuri landed on his lap, Viktor resting his chin on Yuri’s shoulder and kissed his crook, “You didn’t seduce me with love Yuri” he commented.  
“Eh?” Yuri looked at him with horror.  
“You seduced me with lust, I feel you wanted to be touched more?” he said in a low voice only both of them could hear, turning Yuri who is now straddling Viktor.  
Viktor started to kiss him, poor Yuri closed his mouth shut blushing madly, tightly holding on to Viktor’s shoulder, “Open your mouth Yuri and let me make you feel loved” Yuri obliged and immediately Viktor invaded his mouth feeling him.  
Viktor chuckled, “Yuri, try biting my lower lip” Yuri bit his lower lip, “Nowt leyk dawt” (not like that) “Showfter, leyk dish” (softer, like this) as he hently sucked his lower lip, Yuri moaned, “Now you do it” Yuri was actually doing great, “Do it like you look at me with lust” Yuri now played with his hair and started to enjoy, Viktor who smirked he started to trail kissed on Yuri’s neck down to his navel and chest, Viktor can feel him poking on his abdomen, “Hm… my piggy’s excited” he hummed.  
Viktor played with Yuri’s nipples, Yuri bend his back and threw his head back, “Viktor… ahhhh” he blowing hot breath.  
“Do you like it?” as touched Yuri’s bear ass, “Nice and rounded” getting back to kiss him, “I wanted to do naughty things after you gave me that look” Yuri rubbed Viktor’s chest.  
“Y-yes… please more” it surprised Viktor but obliged, slipping one finger on Yuri’s whole, “HHHMMM” Viktor kissed him to muffle it.  
“Bite my shoulder” he ordered and Yuri complied, digging deep on his shoulder, nails as well dinging on Viktor’s back.  
One finger after another prepared him, going in and out, Viktor noticed Yuri’s hips are moving on its own he smirked, glancing at his sexy katsudon he was all red blowing hot breath on his crook, “Vik.. please, put it in…” he pleaded.  
With wide eyes and melting at his partner he positioned him and penetrated, “A-AAHHHHHHMMMMPPHHH!!!!” Viktor attacked his lips and have an open mouthed kiss. The water waved and splashed as Yuri being ravaged, they were lucky no one is using the bath inside the shower room however Viktor thought it’s better be quiet incase and both of them are behind a rock so no one would see them.  
Yuri’s moans are cracked, “Please, faster I want to cum” pressing his face on the Viktor’s crook, while Yuri’s shaft grinded on Viktor’s six pack making him feel good, but Viktor started to give it a massage helping it.  
A few more pump and, “A-ahhhh, huff-huff-huff” Viktor panted and kissed Yuri who’s tired.  
“I will never look at this hot spring like I used to be”  
“It feels good making love with you” Viktor again gave him a searing kiss.  
Later on they were both on Viktor’s room sleeping on his beed, even Maccachin joined them though he slept at their feet.  
Meanwhile, “Where’s Yuri? It’s dinner time?” said by his mother while Minako is having a drink.  
“And I’m picking him up for our evening practice as well” said by Minako.  
“Well, he maybe resting in his room, can you go get him dear?” she asked the ballet dancer.  
“Sure” she smiled.  
“Oh… if he’s not in his room he may be on Vicchan’s room talking” she added.  
“Alright”  
After checking the room’s empty she proceeded to Viktor’s only to find both snuggled close and Viktor half named, her nose almost burst, taking her phone and snapping a photo she hid it immediately and waked them up.  
“Yuri, wake up, Vikto… oi!” she pretened not to be affected with their chemistry, “Oi!” she again tried.  
Yuri groaned, “I’ll be down a bit” rubbing his eyes and sitting up, Minako hurried down and started to eat with a playful smile tapping on her phone.  
“Ehh… EHHH!!! Viktor!!!”  
“Shh… my sexy piggy keep it down I’m still tired”  
“But it’s dinner” he said.  
“Oh… then I’ll be coming down too, wait for me”  
Proceeding to wear his usual robe he followed Yuri Macchim following them.  
They ate quietly while everyone knew that Viktor was tired due to the hangover and practice while Yuri as usual is always quiet, heading back to Yuri’s room he took his phone which was done charging, after checking some few missed called, he checked the email send to him by Yuuko, “Déjà vu…” he shivered.  
Looking at the video it went viral already and having so many likes, there were many supporting and fangirling comments also there were hate comments about him actually seducing ‘their’ Viktor.  
Suddenly Viktor barged in, “Yuri!” showing him his Instagram, and it showed their sleeping figure, Yuri fainted.  
“Yuriiii!” Viktor panicked.  
Few minutes later Yuri woke up, “They’re asking our relationship…” Viktor suddenly said raising up his phone on selfie mode.  
“Ehh?” Yuri looked at the camera, “Wha?”  
“Yuri” Victor faced him.  
“Wha-“ he was cut off when he looked at Viktor and suddenly kissed him, snapping a photo, “EEEEHHHHHH!” Yuri burst.  
“Hashtag relationship goals” Viktor wrote, “I love you Yuri, don’t take that as a joke or a jest, I showed you my real feelings” and Viktor attacked him again.  
~END~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part

After the competition in china, Viktor was very pleased that Yuri won, and did all his jumps perfectly and flawless ly, Viktor loved how Yuri looked at him in a loving yet lustful eyes as he execute his performance, making the audience on fire cheering.  
However, Viktor was a bit upset since Yuri again disobeyed him in some aspects, poor Yuri after that compaction Viktor teased him hard after they arrived on their hotel, little did Yuri know his lover brought some toys with him and did him till morning, they were both scheduled to be back in Hatsetsu that morning but since Yuri can't even stand straight and has trembling legs Viktor had to care for him and help him bathe, Yuri was a bit upset but let it slide since it was his fault anyways.  
Presently the couple are now back at Hatsetsu, they’re currently practicing at their home base, many had congratulated them while the Nishigoya couple had hanged some banners outside.  
“Great job Yuri, you’re landings are doing great and getting perfect, how about a reward later?” Yuri who’s taking a sip on his bottle tilt his chin.  
“Getting a reward means you get to have fun” he mumbled.  
“Ohh… but you know you’re quite demanding when you’re having your pleasures” kissing his neck as he hug him.  
“KYAAAA!!” suddenly some few fans and reporters barged in tailing Yuuko and her daughters.  
“Ohh my gosh you two need a room!” said Yuuko.  
“Tell that to him” Yuri pointed Viktor as he walked away holding his phone.  
“And who is that you are chatting?” Viktor suspected.  
“It’s just Minami-kun congratulating”  
“Let me see” Yuri sighed and gave him the phone.  
“Happy?”  
“I’ll reply to him” Viktor declared.  
“You know Yuri, Takeshi and I might be married but he isn’t that kind of a jealous type” teased Yuuko.  
“Yuuko-san, please you’re not helping”  
“There” Viktor returned Yuri’s phone, clear your nose first” handing him a tissue.  
“I really need to soak when I get home” Yuri said while Viktor gave him a knowing look and Yuri was used to it too.  
“Katsuki-san!” called by one of the journalist.  
“Yes?” he said surprised.  
“Well, can we invite you and your coach to our show tomorrow evening in Tokyo? After your Charity program and awarding?” before Yuri can even reply.  
“Yes, we can” Viktor replied.  
Yuri looked at him with horror, “I got this okay?” kissing his cheek, flashes of cameras came in their way and bloody noses of fan girls, “Now lets go back to practice shall we?” pulling his hand.  
Half an hour later, “I guess that’s it…” said Viktor.  
As they entered the locker room, Yuuko restricted the others to go in, “Yuri who’s a bit upset straddled Viktor and started to kiss him in a ravish way, “I like this kind of piggy” cupping his butt.  
“And I don’t like you talking to those women, understand?”  
“Yes honey” and they ended up making out on the bench.  
Later after they got home, Viktor gave his reward which included a demanding Yuri that makes him amused.  
While they were at the hot spring, good thing no one was there but Viktor still sat on his favorite spot which was behind the mini fountain and Yuri sat on his lap, “Well, we’re going to Tokyo tomorrow and the interview is at the evening what shall we do after my awarding?” Yuri asked.  
“Shopping, I still need to get you some fashionable ties, since I need to burn that blue one, I hated that” snaking his arms on Yuri’s waist.  
“Fine, what else?”  
Hm… can you show me around? Lets have a date?” kissing him.  
The next morning, Yuri on his beautiful costume, while Viktor on his designer suit watching him do his performance, he was proud to see that Yuri, bit by bit is improving his jumps and landing being flawless, the crowed awed at how he had improved when later on was given an award by the Japanese sports department, after the freestyle many fans had trampled them and started to ask for autographs and photos, they noticed that Viktor held Yuri tightly.  
Few minutes later they changed to their normal clothes and matching sweaters that Viktor insisted, they headed to the mall where they didn’t escape fans that wanted photos however some took photos of them holding hands and walking to some shops.  
That evening both wearing suits, though Yuri worn his suit that he used to his revealing of the theme though he and Viktor had matching ties and has a cut couple tie clip.  
The host awed at them as she started the show.  
“Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome our own Japanese Gran Prix Figure skater, Katsuki Yuri and his coach the five time record holder and gold medalist Viktor Nikiforov!” she welcomed.  
“Thank you for having us” Yuri bowed.  
“Thank you for the invite” Viktor smiled, sitting down, the host laughed seeing the space of the long sofa, Viktor sat close to Yuri hanging his arm at Yuri’s back rest.  
“Thank for coming, wow welcome back Katsuki-san and to you too Viktor-san” greeted by the host, “By the way how does it feel to finally win?” she asked.  
“It feels great but I still need to improve my jumps” he said shyly.  
“Your jumps are fine now, it’s your confidence that I need to fix” Viktor leaned on him making everyone on the studio squeal.  
“It was true that Katsuki-san is a very shy person.  
“Not s shy in bed though” chuckled by Viktor making everyone erupt.  
“OOOHHH MYYY GOOOSH!!!”  
“VIIIIIKTOOOOR!” poor Yuri was all red.  
“Now enough with work, can you tell me your relationship status?” she asked giddily like a teenager in love.  
Yuri looked at Viktor with scarlet face, “Dating” Viktor replied with a mischievous smile, “No joke” he added.  
Yuri covered his face with both palms.  
“Well, we knew you’re gonna answer that since” the huge screen behind them showed an instagram post Yuri and Viktor kissing in China, and the culprit who took the picture was Pichit+chu or known as Pichit, Yuri’s skating friend.  
“Ohohoho… he caught us huh?” laughed by Viktor, Yuri now was hiding his face on Viktor’s crook.  
“And here’s another” it was a stolen picture, Viktor and Yuri on the sideline after his performance standing at the side a bit of a hiding spot but it was seen clearly Viktor giving him a searing kiss.  
“But what caught us all is this” their old video where the two of the danced on the practice, with a foreign song that Yuri is singing.  
“AAAWWW!” every one awed.  
“Who knew Katsuki-san can sing?” giggled by the host.  
“He has a great voice that I perfectly know” Viktor added.  
“I can't take this” said by Yuri in a muffled voice.  
“Aww… Katsuki-san is really shy”  
“More like embarrassed” Viktor said.  
Many more personal questions were thrown at them, poor Yuri almost fainted but Viktor got his back and told half of it, when it was time to end the show.  
“Can we have a kiss for the fans?” she pushed her luck.  
“Uh…” Yuri hesitated.  
“C’mon everyone knew” Viktor chuckled, “For the fans, what do you say?” he persuaded.  
“Alright, but just once alright?” he sighed.  
The crowed were chanting kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss.  
Viktor leaned and gave him a long kiss making everyone squeal and give an all red face.  
“Oh my gosh you two are just too cute” the host laughed.  
“Anyways thank you again, and I hope you’ll be coming again soon” she bid.  
An hour later both now back to their hotel, Yuri upset pushed Viktor to bed and removed his white button up showing he was a kiss mark from a fan who asked to kiss him, Yuri angrily kissed and pushed to bathe with him.  
Scrubbing every inch of his neck it amused Viktor.  
“Looks like my piggy is actually the more jealous type” and he lifted the raven haired man to the wall and started to do him, “You know what’s sexy?” she asked.  
“What?”  
“Preparing yourself in front of me” Yuri sat on the cold floor touching himself, moaning loudly as he press two of his fingers on his but hole while his other stroking his member, he can see Viktor getting a hard on and about to touch himself.  
“No…” kneeling between Viktor’s legs as he sucked Viktor.  
“I can always live with this” he groaned with a playful smile.  
“Hmmmmpppphhhhhh!!!!” Viktor shot his load on to his mouth without a warning, “Ahhhh, ahhhh, ahhhh, hmmmmmnn” discharging the white liquid on his mouth.  
“Yuri turn around” the and there Viktor entered him he fucked Yuri hard just what his partner always liked and demanded, Yuri’s pupils were now looking up while viktol put his finger on Yuri’s mouth to suck, he can feel that his partner wanted to get even hard.  
He brought him to their bed even they’re dripping wet, placing Yuri chest to the mattress he entered him again and started to pound him in and out, pulling out some few toys he brough, he took the vibrators and tapes it on Yuri’s nipples. Yuri looked disappointed when he removed his cock but saw him putting on a cock ring that has little bering balls around, looking at it with horror remembering that was the reason why that time he couldn’t walk later that morning.  
“I know you love this” and in one swift mother he entered again.  
“AAAAAAAHHHH!!!” Yuri screamed in pain but to Viktor it was pleasure, few more thrusts.  
“More, please!” Yuri turning to his back and Viktor kneed he pounded him strong and hard, “Harder!” he demanded.  
“As you wish” the slapping of their skin was audible.  
Later on Viktor pulled Yuri at the edge of the bed putting his legs on one side of his shoulder and started to thrust, “Can you see Yuri? You love very lewd” Yuri started to stroke his own shaft.  
When Viktor decided to end their love making on one last round he brought Yuri back to the huge bathroom of their suite, making him face the full length mirror carrying him and slitting hi legs, Yuri took hold of Viktor’s neck, Yuri even became more hot when he saw their reflection as Viktor’s thing still sticking to him.  
“That’s how beautiful you are Yuri, don’t let anyone see my beautiful and sexual piggy like this” kissing his neck Yuri nodded and asked for more.  
After they finished, they stayed at the huge Jacuzzi for a while Viktor massaging Yuri’s bruised feet and then his back, Yuri loved his touches and kissed but he will never admit that.  
“Shall we stay for another day?” asked Viktor which Yuri liked the idea and encircled his arms around Viktor’s neck and kissed him.  
Meanwhile, “Ohohoho~ I know Yuri and Vicchan will be back the other next day so you’ll be staying with us for a while Maccachin” Yuri’s mother patted the poor dog who was left.


End file.
